


my heart found a home in yours

by angelaxy



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pet Store, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: This love might take time, but she would be waiting in that pet shop.With a heartwarming smile.With open heart.Always.
Relationships: Jumin/Michiru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Ange's Writersmonth2020, Writer's Month 2020, ` Memento Mori `





	my heart found a home in yours

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy prompt timeeee~ I always love writing these two omg, always giving me too much feels every damn time. I love them~  
> I might be half dying from feels while writing this.. lol  
> xoxo

The pet shop across from his residence building had been popular for years, the shop has been passed down for generations, solidly existing among office buildings and residences. Owned by Michiru, who was always waiting to see a certain someone to appear on the shop’s doorstep.

Today, she caught the sight of him through the window glass of the shop at last, a smile curling her lips when his eyes met hers.

_It’s him._

Even on Sundays, he always dressed impeccably in a tailored suit, always polite, with at least two bodyguards trailing behind. But what caught her attention was the ghost of smiles that always appeared whenever he looked at his cat. Rare, yet real.

“Elizabeth the third, welcome.” Michiru approached him, leaning down slightly to level her eyes with the Persian cat in his arms. “You look beautiful as always.”

“She is, is she not?’ Jumin took a glance down to the cat.

Michiru peered up to see that faint smile again, a semblance of underlying affection and she couldn’t help but to smile in return. “Good afternoon. Mr. Han.” Politely, she greeted him.

“Good afternoon.” He petted Elizabeth’s fur, gazing straight at her with eyes as dark as midnight. “The usual, if you please.”

“Sure, I’ve been waiting for you both to appear.” A soft chuckle, not wanting him to know that she always cleared out her schedule for him. Under his special request, she would do the grooming herself. He always came in the same day, same time, except occasional so-called business meetings that prevented him to come. As Jumin himself said to her. 

But, all of a sudden, his gaze trailed along the several red lines from her hands up to her arms. “Your arms.” Jumin simply said, eyes staring on the scratches along her arms. He was unsure since when he became aware of her, more than he usually would.

“Oh, it’s alright, I was handling another cat earlier. Pretty unavoidable.” Michiru smiled sheepishly, giving a look towards his cat again. “I don’t mind the scratches, and at least Elizabeth is unlike the others. She behaves quite nicely, you must be proud of her.”

“I do. However,” Jumin chuckled silently. “More than a few people had fallen victim of her scratches.” But miraculously not her, never her, that was why he kept returning here. Although lately, he began to wonder if it was the sole reason.

“Probably because I’m used to animals. Well, I didn’t know you can be vicious, Elizabeth the third.” With a soft laugh, she received the cat into her arms when Jumin carefully handed her over. “Please make yourself comfortable while waiting, Mr. Han.”

“Thank you.” He said, heading towards a certain waiting spot in the corner of the shop.

He won’t know that she deliberately prepared the spot, knowing he always waited for his cat until the grooming finished. Michiru glanced over to him before she began to groom the cat, smiling all the while. “Well, your owner seems more tired than usual. Too busy with work, perhaps.” Inevitably, she chuckled, entering the grooming area while carrying the cat in her arms. “I wish I could ask your help to tell him to have more rest.”

The cat meowed, as if she agreed with her.

After she finished the grooming, Michiru brought the cat to Jumin, handing her over back to the owner. “Here she is, all done. I used the usual fragrance for her.”

“I am grateful you remembered.” Jumin frowned to see her arms, the scratches marks upon her skin reddened even more. “Doesn’t it hurt?”

“A little, but it’s nothing compared to the joy of grooming.” Michiru smiled heartily at the cat. “Especially this little queen.” But as Jumin brushed his cat’s fur with his left hand, there was a scratch she hadn’t noticed earlier, and she hurriedly walked away. “Please wait a minute.”

Jumin only stood there, brows quirked, wondering what she intended to do.

From behind the counter, she returned with a band aid. “Sorry, please let me.” Carefully covered the scratch in his hand with it while he was still holding the cat. Only a second later, Michiru realized what she’d done and bowed to him. “I’m sorry! I should use plain band-aid instead of this.” This band-aid had small patterns of cat faces, colored in pink. Quite unfitting for someone like him.

Jumin, though remaining expressionless, quietly assessed the band aid. “I plan to return home right after. You have nothing to apologize for.” Then he gazed to her arms, wasn’t she supposed to band aid those scratches on her, his concern began to surface.

Michiru bowed once more as he turned around. “I’m sorry, Mr. Han.”

Jumin _almost_ laughed and left the pet shop with warmth in his heart, not realizing how he smiled over the sight of the cat patterned band-aid, and the astonished looks his bodyguards exchanged with one another.

Several more visits, their hands accidentally brushed when she handed over the cat to him, and her cheeks flushed red.

 _Lovely_ , he thought. He stood before her, closer than usual then he said, “You may call me Jumin.”

A heartwarming smile blossomed in her countenance as she looked up to him, just how love blossomed in her heart, the rhythm of her heartbeat creating restless melody.

“Your eyes— “ He muttered in a low voice, breath caught for a moment.

Oblivious, she frowned a little over his faint utterance. “Uhm, sorry, what did you say?” Ah, she might be too immersed in her own feelings, smiling wider than usual.

Jumin shook his head slightly. “Nothing.” _Your eyes are truly beautiful_ , he thought to himself. 

“Jumin?” Michiru called out as he was about to leave, deafening heartbeat loud in her ears for the words she always wished to say to him. “You probably have a busy life, but don’t forget to take care of yourself. Rest more, and relax, alright?” Her voice, her gaze, unwavering as she looked him straight in the eyes.

And her sincere smile pulled his heartstrings.

Twenty more visits, she received a strange request from him through a phone call, he had her number from the business card she’d given him.

“Elizabeth the third hasn't been feeling well, but she still requires grooming. Do you possibly receive house-calls?” Jumin asked from the other end of the line.

Usually she won’t, but for him the only answer would be yes. That day, she was escorted by several bodyguards to the top floor of the building. Jumin’s penthouse. It happened to be the 100th of Elizabeth the third’s grooming. Michiru remembered, because she’d been counting.

Unbeknownst to her, Jumin had been counting as well. There were many pet shops in the city, but none of them had someone like her. Sincere and genuine in handling animals. He remembered those days before he ever brought his cat to her pet shops — he saw her through the glass window of the pet shop, he observed how cats and dogs scratched her arms, and yet she smiled, always wholeheartedly smiled at each of them.

And watching her had stirred something within him.

For the first time in his life, _he felt warm._

Now, she was busy grooming his cat and he was sitting closely — fascinated, for this was the first time to let someone else enter his private residence, also the first time he watched her grooming Elizabeth the third with his own eyes. His gaze softened, like his heart, a ghost of a smile crossed his lips. Her presence brightened the place, her soft laughter and chuckles echoed like music around the room, and he found the small talks she initiated were enjoyable. 

Whenever she smiled, it was quite contagious, his lips curled into a smile, too. A knowing look exchanged more than several times, and a sense of contentment surrounding them both. Jumin would never regret requesting this house-call grooming, to trust her enough with his beloved cat, to open his heart a little and invite her to his penthouse.

This particular visit was exactly the hundredth time of the grooming and still counting. It might take time for him to learn what love was, but she would be there waiting — as a support, a love, for him to have. Perhaps, one of the next visits would be followed with an invitation for dinner.

And, perhaps, more to come.

Their story began from the pet shop across the building.


End file.
